Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus
Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus is a What-if? Death Battle featuring Seryu Ubiquitous from Akame ga Kill and Adam Taurus from RWBY. Seryuvsadam.png Seryu_Ubiquitous_VS_Adam_Taurus.png Adam VS Seryu Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 seryuvsadammk3.png Who are you rooting for? Seryu Adam Who are you betting? Seryu Adam Description: Akame ga Kill ''VS ''RWBY! Which self-proclaimed hero of the people will emerge victorious in a battle to the bitter end? Will Seryu serve justice or will Adam cut her down to size? Interlude: Wiz: It is said that every man is the hero of his own story. Boomstick: But there are people who have a really fucked up view of what's right and wrong. Wiz: Anti-heroes do good for selfish purposes, but anti-villains do evil with good intentions. Boomstick: Even if nobody, and I mean NOBODY appreciates them for it! Wiz: Seryu Ubiquitous, the cyborg soldier of the Jaegers, Boomstick: And Adam Taurus, the beast of the White Fang! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Seryu Ubiquitous: (Skyreach by Sora Amamiya plays) Wiz: To any hopeful traveller, the Empire seems to be a glorious haven where dreams are made. Boomstick: But look past the sparkly palaces and you could see this place is full of... (Montage of murder and torture scenes from the anime) ...psychos. Wiz: Within the Empire a hidden war is fought, the assassins of Night Raid, who fight to destroy the regime by eliminating corrupt targets, and the Jaegers, an elite strike team assigned to maintain order within the Empire by suppressing revolutionaries and criminals. Boomstick: See, it's between these groups where morals become... somewhat blurred. Wiz: And Seryu is a perfect example. Boomstick: Whoa! Are you sure? She looks so innocent! She couldn't hurt a fly! Wiz: Seryu had been raised all her life being taught that the Empire was her friend, and combined with an extremely strong passion for justice, she sought to eliminate all evil in her path, more specifically any enemy to the Empire. (Clip of Seryu's psycho face) Boomstick: ...well holy shit! Wiz: Her stubborn sense of justice also led her to be rather... brutal in her methods. Killing criminals, mangling common crooks, you name it, she'll do it in the blink of an eye, firmly believing it was the right thing to do. Boomstick: In the Empire, certain people wield ancient relics known as Teigu. These specially designed artifacts possess phenomenal power, and they come in many different forms. Some are forged into weapons like the One-Hit Kill Murasume, others are fashioned as armor like the Demon Armor Incursio, but some of the most powerful come in a biological form. Wiz: Seryu's Teigu Hekatonkheires, whom she affectionately names "Koro" comes in the form of a small cartoonish dog, but don't be fooled by its appearance. Koro holds a vast array of abilities, including shape-shifting, regeneration, and strong jaws lined with razor-sharp teeth. You can guess what Seryu uses those chompers for. Boomstick: Koro is extremely durable, and can only be killed by destroying its core or incapacitated by killing Seryu. It is also highly protective of its owner, shielding her from harm, and whenever situations become desperate, Seryu can activate her Teigu's trump card, Berserk. Every Teigu has a special hidden ability called a trump card, and Koro's causes it to turn into a giant wolf monster! Wiz: Aside from Koro, Seryu possesses massive firepower and weaponry in the form of ten attachable weapons. Including a giant flail, four missile launchers, a giant sword, a giant spear, an anti-tank cannon, a hookshot, a reinforced missile, a mechanical arm that shoots missiles, another arm that scans for life-forms, and a literal kamikaze bomb in her head should she be defeated, capable of clearing an entire valley. Boomstick: And if THAT isn't enough, she has machine guns implanted into her arms should they be amputated, and a gun in her FUCKING MOUTH!!! How the hell does she reload those things? Wiz: Seryu is a skilled martial artist, and augmented further via experimentation, making her a deadly opponent. She's held off two Teigu users at once on two occasions, and even killed Sheele from Night Raid, but her true strength is her indomitable will and perseverance in a fight. She will fight with the intent to kill all the way to the bitter end, and will not yield under any circumstances. Boomstick: But if this crazy bitch's got any weaknesses, it's her own bloodlust. She often rushes into battle without rational thought, and this often leads to an amputation or two. Her prosthetic arms are her main weapons, and should they be removed, she would be easier to handle. If Koro were to be removed from the equation, she would be at a great disadvantage, considering that thing is where she keeps her weapons. Wiz: But no matter the cost, no matter the odds, Seryu Ubiquitous will serve justice, even if it costs her life. Seryu: "Let's go, Koro! I bet you must be hungry. How does five men on death row sound?" Adam Taurus: (Lionize by Jeff Williams plays) Wiz: In the world of Remnant, two species coexist: Humans and Faunus. Boomstick: See, Faunus are human in every conceivable way, save for one key difference. Each Faunus possesses a single animal trait, like claws, a tail, or cat ears! As expected from our racist kind, humans didn't have a good impression of them, leading to discrimination and mistreatment. Wiz: Fed up with the inequality, the White Fang was meant to be a voice for the Faunus, leading non-violent protests and demonstrations. Boomstick: But this boring method didn't work, so one of them took it upon himself to spice things up! Wiz: Adam Taurus is a leader within the White Fang, and decided that the only way to give the Faunus freedom would be to take humans out of the equation. He led his brethren on violent attacks, thefts and terrorist activities, earning the White Fang a fearful reputation. Boomstick: I bet you're wondering, "In a world with superpowered teens running around with gun-swords, how is this guy still around?" Well, that's because he's far from easy to take down. Wiz: Adam is an extremely skilled swordsman and martial artist, capable of moving much quicker than your average man. Coupled with his faunus senses, this means he possesses heightened senses of his surroundings. Boomstick: But with his weapons, he deals the real punishment. He uses a red katana called Wilt and a sheath called Blush. Blush transforms into a one-handed rifle, which fires semi-auto rounds and can fire his sword out of the sheath, stunning his opponents. Wilt is a red katana, which Adam can wield with enough speed to deflect bullets. Wiz: But his trump card is his Aura. Every man and animal on Remnant possesses an Aura, a manifestation of the user's soul, shielding them from harm like a force-field for several hits. Even better, it grants the user one specific superpower called a Semblance. Adam's semblance, the Moonslice, allows him to absorb energy by blocking bullets or beams of energy with his sword, letting him release all that energy in a strike so powerful, it cuts through aura and can completely disintegrate his target should he build up enough power. Boomstick: He's deflected machine fire with his sword, beaten Blake Belladonna without even trying, disintegrated a gigantic Spider Drone with a single Moonslice, and defeated Yang Xiao Long with a single hit by cutting off her fuckin' arm! Wiz: What's even crazier was the fact that Yang's aura was still active during that time, meaning that the Moonslice had to cut through the aura entirely to sever the arm like that. Boomstick: But despite Adam's impressive feats, he's not invincible. His Aura has a limit as to how much damage it can take before it wears off, and his Semblance needs time to manifest properly, and it doesn't work as well when his opponent doesn't use guns. More notably, he is a duelist by trade, and will not fight as well if he is outnumbered. Wiz: But you know what they say: mess with the bull, and you'll get the horns. Adam: "Humanity shouldn't just fear the Faunus. They should serve ''the faunus." Pre-DB: Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!' DEATH BATTLE: Lisa Lavender: Breaking news! The White Fang have struck again at the docks, with high-ranking member Adam Taurus leading the attack. All attempts to bring him into custody are being met with brutal force. Can anybody stop these criminals from wreaking havoc? Seryu: (turns off the TV) C'mon Koro! Let's serve some justice! Docks, Vale Adam: Hurry up, men! I want that Dust loaded onto the ships within the hour! Show those scum our strength! Don't spare a single witness! Worker: Please! Have mercy on me! I have a family! Adam: Mercy? The White Fang knows no mercy for human scum. Adam draws his sword and raises it to kill the worker, but swings to his right, cutting a bullet in half. He looks up at the attacker and sees a girl with orange hair and a large dog... thing with teeth dripping with blood, surrounded by corpses of White Fang soldiers. Seryu: Koro! Number 2! Koro clamps its jaw around Seryu's arm, attaching a large quad missile launcher to it. Seryu: Criminals like you don't deserve to live! DIE!!! Seryu fires, but Adam shoots down half the missiles with Blush and deflects the remaining rockets with his sword, causing it to glow dimly. Adam: Foolish girl. Die like the rest of your kind. FIGHT!!! (I'm the One by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams) plays) Seryu: Koro, dinner time! Koro charges at Adam, spinning with jaws open. But Adam side-steps the attack and runs for Seryu with sword raised. He swipes, but strikes her metal arm, which blocks the attack. Adam: Metal?... Seryu: A gift from Dr. Stylish to help me eradicate evil like you! Seryu uses this chance to punch Adam in the face, then kick him away by the stomach. Koro turns around and tries to pound down on Adam with its fists, only to have them quickly sliced off when Adam flips back up on his feet, sheathing Wilt. Seryu: Koro! Number 1! Koro bounds back to Seryu and chomps down on her arm, arming her with a giant flail. She heaves it down on Adam, but he dodges each hit with ease, using Blush to rapidly fire at the joint attaching the weapon to her arm, before running up to her, attempting to slice the arm off. Seryu smiles as Koro jumps in the way, trying to throw rapid punches at Adam, but he attempts to block every strike thrown at him with his sword, his blade clashing against the creature's fists. Koro manages a few good hits on Adam's aura, but Adam is quicker and stabs forward, nailing Koro in the chest and releasing a small amount of energy, stunning the living Teigu before proceeding to chop off both arms again. Seryu: Koro, number 6! Koro is immediately snapped out of its daze and charges back over to its master, slamming its jaws down on her arm. Seryu is armed with a giant missile, which she shoots at Adam, who looks in surprise and runs as fast as he can out of the way, but he is caught in the massive blast. Adam is stunned, but physically fine due to his aura. Seryu: Justice will prevail! Koro! Number 7! Koro arms Seryu with a giant tank cannon and twin quad launchers on her back. Seryu: Koro! Rip him to pieces! Berserker mode! Koro grows bigger with dark fur, roaring loudly and runs up to Adam, while Seryu charges up her weapon. Adam tries to slice off each fist thrown at him, only for them to regenerate again and again. Adam's aura suffers bone-shattering blows, wearing him down as his sword moves at indescribable speed. However, he sees Seryu aiming at him and he smiles. He sheathes his sword, dodging a few more hits and shoots Wilt back out, hitting Koro in the face, stunning him, before cutting his head off, holding him off momentarily. Seryu: KORO! I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!!! Seryu fires all she has straight at Adam, who smiles as he draws his sword and catches every attack and blast with his blade, sheathing it quickly, the markings on his mask, coat and his hair glowing red. Seryu looks on, dumbfounded, and then grins maliciously as she sees her opponent remaining static on the ground. Taking her chance, she calls to her Teigu. Seryu: He's open! Koro! Number 5! Enma's Spear of Justice! Seryu flies down to Adam, who is kneeling on the ground, her spear pointing down on him, with Koro trying to devour him by charging directly at him. Seryu: DIE! DIE!! DIE!!! Adam only chuckles sinisterly. Adam: You first... Adam slices forward with a massive burst of energy coming from the blade, disintegrating Koro entirely, and severing Seryu's arms. Seryu: N-no! I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU!! Seryu reveals machine guns within the stumps where her arms used to be, and fires. But Adam simply deflects the barrage and fires a single shot into her head, sending her down quickly and coughing blood. Adam: To think that your kind call us the animals. You were wild. Savage. Disgusting to watch. But I have a mission to do, and you will not stop me. Adam cuts off her head with his sword and looks upon the destruction from the battle, smiling. Adam: Beautiful... KO!!! Analysis: Boomstick: Olé!!! Wiz: Alright, to be fair, Seryu's massive firepower had an advantage in this area, and coupled with Koro's absurd durability and muscle, these two were certainly a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But Adam had a way around her. Seryu was known for acting brashly and attacking with such killing intent that she'd just charge into battle, guns blazing. Most of the time, this worked, but Adam could counter this. Wiz: Adam had personally mentored and defeated Blake Belladonna, someone who has proven her impressive skill time and again. With her, Adam has taken out entire legions of robots, and he has deflected machine gun rounds from one of them, proving his impressive reflexes and speed. Adam's semblance is specifically built to stand against ranged and gun-based attacks, a method Seryu uses as her primary form of attack. Boomstick: And although Seryu could go melee, Adam's bread and butter was swordsmanship. He can wield that thing so fast that he can destroy at least eight robots in less than 3 seconds, as well as catch it in mid-air as he launched the blade at a robot from halfway across a train car. His athletic abilities are also incredible, allowing him to slide down a cliff and land on a moving train by jumping from the side of the slope, in the air for 4 seconds, then proceeding to sprint up the cars and leap them without slowing! Wiz: Seryu's ranged attacks would have been useless against Adam's skill in deflecting and dodging, and she was outclassed in swordsmanship too. Even if Seryu managed to hit him with a missile, Adam still had his aura, which would have protected him from physical harm. The Moonslice was ultimately Adam's trump card, capable of disintegrating a giant spider robot in one hit, and an attack of that scale could be easily replicated by deflecting Seryu's attacks, and would be more than Koro would be able to handle. Boomstick: It just seemed that Seryu's chances were all but wilted. Wiz: The winner is Adam Taurus. Next Time on Death Battle! ???: Prancin' about with yer heads full of eyeballs! ???: I simply want a peaceful life. It's just that it's in my nature to kill... Category:Randomination Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles